Bar Fight
by Hawkeyehaswifi
Summary: Clint Barton was in the circus, they had no rules, and didn't abide by the one in society. One night after his first performance, Clint was taken to a bar for some celebration... It didn't really go as planned...


BAR FIGHT:

Clint smiled at the crowd as he ran off the stage, his ego soaring. He had just successfully completed his first act as "The Amazing Hawkeye". His stomach had been full of nervous energy seconds before he went on, the nerves only intensifying as he performed the stunts… But now, as the nerves began to diminish, Hawk was just full of warmth in his bones.

Clint watched as his two mentors approached him with smiles on their faces "That was amazing little birdie, absolutely amazing!" shouted Swordsman, giving Clint a smack on the back.

Trickshot appeared and ruffled Clint's hair "Good job Hawk, we need to go out and celebrate!" Clint was glad that the orphanage had taught him how to read lips, for if they hadn't he wouldn't have been able to understand anything they had said.

Clint smiled "Thanks guys, I would love to go out and celebrate…. But where?"

Clint watched Sword through back his head and laugh "Where? Where we always go after a performance, the closest bar to get hammered!"

Clint thought about it, and nodded his head "Sure!"

The whole gang piled into trucks and vans and drove over to what looked to be a hang out spot for the local cowboys to get drunk. Clint followed behind the circus performers, and tried to look more confident than he felt. Clint looked around the room and noticed that everyone had stopped talking and was just looking at the gang of circus 'freaks'.

The men didn't seem to be bothered by it, instead pulling three tables together and ordering a round of beer. Clint smiled and tried not to look uncomfortable, aware that there was several pairs of eyes piercing into his back.

Clint watched Sword stand and had to squint his eyes to read his lips "Gentlemen… and Lady….. We're here to celebrate my little birdie's first steps into the world of circus performance! Now everybody raise your beers and toast to The Amazing Hawkeye!"

Clint smiled as the many men began to give him slaps on the back, and raised his glass in toast before taking a sip. The taste was terrible, but not wanting to be the odd man out Clint drank the whole thing down.

Feeling a slight buzz in his system, Clint began to like the taste of the beer, and with encouragement from the group, drank another glass… and another.

Eventually Clint was smashed, and had to get up to use the restroom. Stumbling around, Clint accidently ran into a huge beefy cowboy, and stumbled away apologizing.

Clint had turned his back, and was unable to hear the cowboy's yelling at him, couldn't even feel the hostility until an arm grabbed his shirt.

Clint, used to being pushed around all his life, grabbed the man's hand to twist it away from him. The maneuver was ineffective in his inebriated state, and the man got ahold of Clint's collar.

Clint could see the gang of circus performers standing up, about to help when Clint shook his head. Clint pulled himself away from the cowboy and stumbled backwards, almost falling over. Shaking his head of the fuzziness, Clint stood his ground and prepared himself. The cowboy pulled back his fist and punched Clint in the face. Unable to stop the blow due to his dulled reflexes, Clint was only able to move his face with the blow, lessening the force of the hit.

Moving back a few steps, Clint was able to parry the cowboy's next hit, and throw a punch of his own. When he threw his first punch, Clint began to fill extremely angry…. And full of power.

Suddenly feeling more in control, Clint let his anger take over, throwing punches and kicks at the cowboy. Within a matter of seconds, Clint had the cowboy on the floor, and was ready for more when he felt a hand on his wrist.

Clint turned to look at his mentor, Sword "That's enough Birdie…. Time to go!" Clint nodded and allowed Sword, along with a few of the other men, drag him from the bar and out into the street.

When they were back in their cars, Clint began to calm down….. And a sick feeling swirled in his stomach. Though he didn't lose any of the contents in his stomach, he did have a major hangover the next morning.


End file.
